A steering column tends to vibrate while the vehicle is in motion. To inhibit vibration, dampeners often in the form of capsules or discs, are provided. The capsules usually are formed of a plastic material and have a frictional hold on the mounting bracket of the steering column. In the past, the frictional hold of the capsules has impeded collapse of the steering column, particularly when the capsules were made of plastic which has a relatively high coefficient of friction.
In accordance with this invention, one and preferably two flanges of the steering column mounting bracket are clamped between vibration dampening capsules. The capsules are preferably made of plastic. The bracket flanges are tapered or wedge-shaped. The surfaces of the capsules which engage the bracket flanges are also tapered. In the event of a vehicle impact in which the driver is thrown forward against the steering wheel, initial collapse of the steering column results in reducing the frictional hold of the capsules to zero, thus eliminating drag on the steering column during further collapse.
An object of this invention is to provide a steering column support assembly with releasable capsules having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide a steering column support assembly composed of a relatively few simple parts, and which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.